


arid

by plantedinmymind



Series: tiddy fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Pectorals, Tsundere, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantedinmymind/pseuds/plantedinmymind
Summary: “Oh,” Erwin mumbles quietly, dragging calloused fingertips across Levi’s skin. “You want me that bad, huh?” he teases, earning a murderous glare from Levi amid removing Erwin’s shirt.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: tiddy fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	arid

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read

“Did you finish the reports?” Levi asks.

Erwin lowers the newspaper in his hand to gaze at the man, who sits tilted back in his chair with his boots propped up on the table in a suspiciously uncharacteristic fashion. He trades the newspaper in favour of taking a slow sip from his half-full teacup and eyes Levi cautiously. “Yes,” he answers at last, returning the cup to its saucer. “Took me all night, but they’re done,” he finishes. His companion hums.

Mid-day August sunlight shines blindingly through the windows of the Scout Commander’s study. It seems to irritate Levi, as his arm is thrown up over his eyes in an attempt to block it out and there’s a distinct grimace cemented on his features. Erwin is unable to help a soft smile, and the action somehow manages to alert Levi that he’s being watched because he lifts his elbow to peer threateningly at the blond.

“What?” he grunts.

Erwin releases a bark of laughter and shakes his head, picking up the newspaper once more to cover the wicked grin splitting his cheeks. He hears shuffling, of Levi setting his feet on the floor to stretch and push the edge of the paper down just far enough to make eye-contact. The corners of his mouth twitch. Not bothering to hold it in any longer, Erwin laughs again and stands to lean across the table, tilting his chin upward with an index finger and thumb until their lips meet. The tension lines fade completely from Levi’s features, and he lifts his own hand to cup the side of Erwin’s jaw, his fingers sliding under his chin, and eventually he stands fully to make the position less awkward. _For himself, at least_. The top of his head barely meets Erwin’s shoulder.

Although, the hand that gets placed on the small of his back makes him completely forget about his stature, and he complies with being guided closer until Erwin unceremoniously _manhandles_ him into sitting on the table with his back to the sun.

“ _Hey_ ,” Levi squawks indignantly, getting cut off by Erwin kissing him again, and again, and again until he’s abruptly aware of how the room’s temperature seems to have risen to an uncomfortably arid heat. They break away, and Levi gasps for breath while hurriedly fumbling with his shirt buttons until he can wrangle off the linen and let it fall to a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Oh,” Erwin mumbles quietly, dragging calloused fingertips across Levi’s skin. “You want me that bad, huh?” he teases, earning a murderous glare from Levi amid removing Erwin’s shirt. He pauses to glide his hands over the commander's firm pectorals, letting the hem of the clothing rest just above them. He rocks forward not for a kiss but to slide his tongue over Erwin’s nipple and then take it between his teeth.

“I’ll quit right now,” he threatens, leaning away. Erwin raises an eyebrow in disbelief and lifts his arm to finish pulling his tunic off. “You gonna close that curtain or do I have to?” he says dryly.

“Don’t feel like it,” Erwin huffs, stooping to pick up Levi’s top from the ground. “I’ve got a better idea,” he adds, and begins moving toward the door. Levi blinks. “C’mon,” he beckons, taking a step forward to snag two fingers in the front of Levi’s trousers.

“Where are we going?” The captain demands, stumbling as he’s dragged. “Erwin!” he hisses.

“My room,” Erwin answers simply.

“That’s in a completely different building, we’ll be _seen-_ ”

“So? It’ll be fun,” he retorts shamelessly, snaking an arm around Levi’s waist. He hangs their shirts around his neck and nods to a scout that stops to salute them in the hallway. Mortified, Levi twists to look behind him at the soldier who appears just as stunned as he is. And Erwin— _Erwin is_ _gleaming_ , _the bastard_ , and refuses to even glimpse at Levi.

They make it out of the Scout Regiment’s office building and across the street to the officers’ apartments, the travel consisting of Erwin innocently pretending that his and Levi’s upper bodies _are_ _n’t_ exposed for their colleagues to see and that his hand _isn’t_ resting on Levi’s hip.

If looks could kill, the commander’s corpse would be sprawled out in a heap on the cobblestone street.

“I’m going to... murder you,” Levi mutters, pushing past Erwin into the complex’s cool interior.

Erwin hums. “And?”

“Stab you a few times,” Levi continues, straying into Erwin’s path to reach the stairwell first. He takes a few steps until he’s level with the man’s face and casts a downward glance. “Or something.”

“Yeah, _or something_ ,” Erwin chuckles, reaching to spin Levi and shove him up the stairs, the action finally drawing out a short burst of laughter as Levi tries to pick himself up and instead trips back onto his hands and knees.

Erwin lumbers up the incline and pulls him to his feet, then suddenly takes off in a dash until he reaches the top floor with Levi hot on his heels. The two come to an out-of-breath standstill outside Erwin’s door, leaving the owner to dig through his pockets in search of the key for a few moments until it opens at last.

Immediately, Levi latches onto Erwin’s neck, kissing and biting all the while staggering across the small flat to the bed. He shoves Erwin onto his back and straddles his hips, placing his palms on Erwin’s pecs and gives them a squeeze.

“You’re a dick,” he states.

“Am I?” Erwin tests. Levi doesn’t answer, only stoops— once again biting down on Erwin’s nipple. “ _Fuck_!” he yelps. Levi’s lips curve upward, but he doesn’t cease. Erwin’s chest is slick with sweat, as well as Levi’s saliva as he continues, too preoccupied to notice the bulge rising in Erwin’s pants until he unintentionally grinds against it and he hears a low moan come from the man’s throat. He stops to glance.

“You want me to take care of that?” he drawls, resuming his pace but this time, making sure to lower himself until he’s flush with Erwin. He sits up, keeping his hands in place, both palms loosely cupping Erwin’s pecs. He runs a thumb over the hickey he’d just left.

“Yeah,” comes the response.

“Say please?”

Erwin snorts. He raises his arm to pull Levi down into a kiss. “Please,” another kiss. “ _Levi_ ,” he finishes. Levi smiles into it just before allowing himself to be rolled onto his back, their positions now reversed with Erwin’s thighs on either side of his hips. “I like you like this,” Erwin whispers into Levi’s ear.

“Do something about it then,” he taunts.

Erwin grins.

**Author's Note:**

> eruri tiddy fic but make it wholesome


End file.
